


walk like a lord

by Clumsyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Business AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hot successful actress Minji, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, TW smoking/cigar, nation first love, rich Kim Bora, tags and characters will be introduced soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Bora is a rich woman; she got everything she wanted by the end of her expensive cigar. She has the world around her fingers, everyone is working under her, and no one can say no to Kim Bora.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's finally me writing a jibo. hope you enjoy and sorry for any future mistakes

Bora is a rich woman; she got everything she wanted by the end of her expensive cigar. She has the world around her fingers, everyone is working under her, and no one can say no to Kim Bora.

She's full of herself and thinks that everything revolves around her. On the other side, people were feeding her ego, and every step she takes is considered a big thing to look forward to, even her drinking water or breathing.

Until that day, when she almost hit someone, everything changed.

She was driving peacefully with her red Porsche and almost hit another car, but she handled it very smartly.

"Her motherfucker don't you see anything?" Bora said, getting out of her car.

"Oh, how about you, the one who doesn't see." 

"What?" Bora chuckled, "are you kidding me? Do you know who I am before talking to me like this?"

"What about it? Who are you? The president?" she took off her sunglasses and looked at Bora in the eyes, "you know who am I to threaten me?"

Bora panicked once she saw the goddess looking closer to her. It's impossible to witness the view of a woman that looks like an angel. She is not even mad at that girl for not knowing her because she's lost in her beauty.

"No," Bora tried to hide her panic.

"Then don't act as everyone knows you while you don't know who I am, honey" she patted on Bora's shoulder and wore her sunglasses again, then left Bora without any word.

They went to opposite paths, but that woman never left Bora's head for a second.

\--

After work, Bora entered her house, going immediately to her office. She opened the drawer in her office disk, taking the fancy box out and opened it to show her pack of Gurkha Black Dragon Cigars. The cigar is always known as her brand. "Kim Bora finishes every business before the end of her Gurkha Black Dragon Cigar." an article is bumping up whenever she ends something with the snap of her fingers regularly.

She took the $1,150 piece of a cigar between her lips, looking at her lighter while trying to call someone.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Find me a woman. She's tall, pale skin, pink lips. She has blonde hair; she might be a celebrity or something. She's very known." a sound came from the spark of her lighter "your work starts now."

"It's not enough information."

"I said now," pronouncing her words very slowly and ended the call.

She inhaled the first inhalation from her cigar. She felt the smoke start to get inside her lungs, and slowly she exhaled it, making a big smoky cloud. A massive amount of pleasure, every inhalation and exhalation is making her feel great more than any source of pleasure.

She started smoking once she inherited her father's company. The younger woman got everything at the start of her twenties. With stress, she gained that smoking habit. She smoked the first piece of cigar back when she found one hidden in her father's office. Since then, Bora never stops, especially when she has something to finish. 

Bora knew for sure that the cause of her father's death was smoking, but she didn't listen to anyone about stopping smoking. 'we are going to die anyway, shut the fuck up' was her answer to everyone asking her to quit. By the time it became her brand.

Hour later.

A knock on the office door cut her thoughts.

"Come in," Bora said after inhaling the last inhalation of the cigar and threw it.

A guy came in, holding a tablet and ready to show Bora what he got.

"I finished my cigar. I hope you found something or you are jobless."

"Based on your description, I got four results."

"Show me."

"Sure," he opened the first picture, "Han Dong, a businesswoman, has her fashion line. She is now blonde and number one of the most successful fashion brands in the country."

"Not her."

"Okay next" he changed the picture, "Lee Siyeon, owns one of the biggest music production companies. She produced most of the famous hit duo Gah&Mi two number one singers. She is known and respected in the music industry."

"Blah, can you stop talking about people I don't care about?" Bora rolled her eyes, "not her."

"Okay," he inhaled very deeply, trying to handle the younger woman's attitude. "Kim Yoohyeon owns one of the biggest printing and photography companies. Having a photoshoot by her is considering a big win. She is the closest one to your description."

"Yeah, I know that bitch," Bora sighed, "not her."

"Okay, last one," he showed the picture, and once Bora saw it, she almost fell off the chair "ma'am, are you okay?"

"It's her," she pointed at the picture, "who is she?"

"Kim Minji, actress and model. She is the nation's first love. A lot of celebrities from all genders said she is their ideal type. She got less popular after she did the role of a lesbian for her last movie, but she gained more popularity in the LGBT community, and that made her still number one of most successful actresses."

"Sexy," Bora changes her sitting, "ask her to visit me."

"But"

"No but," Bora looked at that guy, "I said I want her."

\--

After a few days, the same guy came to Bora in her company office, telling her that Minji is here to meet Bora.

A tall woman came in, walking like an angel. She was wearing black pants with a leather jacket and a white t-shirt. She gave Bora a motorcycle that for sure she will fall for if she looks like Minji. 

"Oh, that's you, I thought those pictures were familiar, but in person, I can easily know you are that 'you know who am I?" girl" Minji sat on the couch in front of the office and moved few hairs came on her eyes, "am I here to get an apology? That's a lot of effort to do. I'm flattered."

"Huh?" Bora was surprised by the other woman's confidence and how she was pretty sure that she is here for an apology. "no, you are not here for an apology."

"Then what?"

"I want to have fun, ask you out if you want to define it like this," she wrote something, "and if you like my company, you will get this."

Minji stood up to take the piece of paper that turned out to be a paycheck with a significant number. The actress starts laughing.

"What," Bora started to be confused, "it's ten times more than what you get as the nation's first love."

"And you think you can buy me with this?" Minji got closer to the table and leaned in to make her face closer to Bora's. She started sniffing Bora's cigar scent "Kim Bora, the woman that takes whatever she wants before finishing her expensive cigar. I read a lot about you. It's very tempting to look at you closely."

"Means, yes?" Bora smirked.

"You think you own everything? I know you walk like a lord,"

Minji got closer, closed the gap between them. She tasted Bora's lips slowly with her hand caressing her jaw. Bora melted with the kiss and started to kiss her back slowly. Once she did, Minji broke the kiss and went to her ears.

"But I will make you weak," Minji whispered in the other woman's ears, "I wonder how many cigars you will smoke to taste those lips again. Good luck, Kim Bora."

Minji stood up properly, threw the paycheck on Bora's face, and walked away.

  
  
  



	2. How dare you say no to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji rejected Bora, which is something the rich woman didn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry for taking so long time to update :(
> 
> I hope this chapter deserves waiting and hopefully I will try to be faster.
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for mistakes

  
  


Bora stayed in silence after Minji's leaving. Still, it’s like she got drugged or numbed, like it wasn’t just a kiss.

It took a few minutes for Bora to realize what Minji did to her. When she finally realized, her blood started to boil. She stood up angrily and said 

"How dare you say no to me, Kim Minji?"

\--

It's been days since Minji and Bora's last encounter. Bora started to see Minji noticeable around her, unlike before. The rich woman didn't give a little care about anyone famous unless it's about or related to herself; other than that, they are unrecognizable.

With Minji's situation, now she sees her in every second, every advertisement, magazine, billboard, and television show. Minji is now everywhere she could find, and Bora just realized that. 

It annoyed the rich woman that she now can find Minji more recognizable to her eyes. That made her more anxious, and she couldn't take Minji out of her mind.

Whenever she sits on her office chair, she checks the news. It’s always Kim Minji on hot topics.

She took her cigar from the drawer to release that anxiety, looking at it carefully, remembering Minji's last words.

"I wonder how many cigars you will smoke to taste those lips again. Good luck, Kim Bora." Bora repeated Minji's words while looking at her expensive cigar.

_ I’m going to win, Kim Minji. _

She put the cigar back to its box and just took her phone to call someone.

"Give me Kim Minji’s schedule information now."

While waiting for the new information, she played with her lighter. Opening it, seeing the flame, then closing it over and over. 

Until a knock on the door halted her.

"Come in," Bora sat adequately and waited for the knocker to come in.

"Hello, ma'am," he opened the door and looked surprised that he didn't smell any kind of cigar. "Ma'am, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't smell the cigar."

"Yeah, I don't have the appetite for smoking today," Bora said, cursing Minji inside her head. "give me what you got."

"Kim Minji’s schedule is; she has a shooting at 4 PM, a press at 7 PM, and a fan meeting at 8 PM."

Bora looked at her watch. It's 2 PM now; she can meet Minji in her fan meeting.

"Send the locations to the driver. I'm going to follow her until her fan meeting," Bora said, "now, you can go."

The man nodded and left.

Bora's men learned to never ask about what's inside the younger woman's head. Their sole purpose is to follow her orders, and with that, they get a very generous salary for handling Bora's annoying and egotistic self. They know if they ever got in trouble, they will be able to get away from it quickly like a sneaky thief.

Following Bora's orders are always safe for them.

\--

3:30 PM

Bora reached Minji's company, Dream Entertainment. She saw Minji going out from the company’s door, getting in the car ready for her next schedule. Bora asked the driver to follow her.

They reached a giant building; it’s for the largest television network in the country. Bora has never set foot in that building, even for the interviews about her massive success as a businesswoman and a millionaire; she had them outside the building. So, It's her first time to get inside, and it will be by sneaking in.

She hopped out of the car, waited for Minji to go a little bit farther, and followed her. 

"Do you have access?" the security stopped her.

"I'm Kim Bora," looked at him, "know your worth."

The security couldn’t say anything once he heard the name, she is very famous, and all the rumors about Kim Bora are true. Saying no to her will cause him trouble, and he doesn't want to get involved. So, he let her in.

Bora cursed the security in her head because she kind of lost Minji. Once she found her again, she followed Minji with careful steps. Even though Bora loved the spotlights, the businesswoman knows for sure that the spotlights won't help her situation. Instead, it would make getting ‘Minji’ much harder. Hence, she has to be very careful.

Bora reached a quiet place; it’s where Minji went inside. It appears to be a studio, where the actress is going to have a photoshoot in it. She saw Minji taking her jacket off, exposing the pink dress that made her an absolute angel.

The rich woman lost her senses because of the actress's beauty. She had a painfully perfect face, sparkling eyes, an ideal nose, and a sunshine smile.

Bora saw her posing to the camera looking pure and hearing the photographer clapping and showing a lot of interest in those pictures’ results. 

Minji only gave the photographer a shy smile appreciating all of his praises with a small bow. With that shiny smile, a need inside Bora started to grow. She wanted to break in and kiss Minji so bad. 

Bora was so close to getting out of the place she was hiding in to do that, not caring anymore, she just wanted to kiss her. The memory of those lips against hers started to show up again, and that makes Bora dizzy and crazy. 

_ 'I wonder how many cigars you will smoke to taste those lips again.' _

That low voice was whispering inside her head, telling her it's impossible to taste those lips again. The businesswoman is not used to the idea of getting rejected. The taller woman challenged Bora if she could get that close to her one more time or not.

Bora knows that no one could win over her, but Minji made her confused and hesitant about that. For those past few days, that kiss has haunted Bora almost every day, even in her dreams. She didn’t get enough from those lips. She needed more. 

"Damn it, Bora," she told herself, "you act like you are in love with her."

Bora's hand on her mouth, knowing that she said this a little bit louder than she expected.

"Do you hear something?" a masculine voice said.

Bora choked on her spit. She was afraid that Minji would find her, and then she would look very creepy.

"I didn't hear anything," Minji confirmed, "maybe the camera’s sound started ringing in your ears?"

"Yeah, maybe. That's very common," the photographer agreed. He looked at his camera, "few shots, and we will finish."

Minji smiled at the photographer and went back to her position again.

On the other side, Bora sighed with relief, thanking God for rescuing her.

Few shots later, Minji finished her photoshoot and thanked the photographer. 

Minji came to look at the monitor for the last time before going to her next schedule. The actress looked carefully at her pictures, gave some opinions to the photographer, and told him what she liked the most if he needed some help.

Bora stole some glances at the actress who stood behind the big screen. The light reflects on Minji's face, but her smile is definitely much brighter than the screen. Every second taken in this place makes Bora even more fascinated about the other woman’s details. From her head to her toes, everything is incredibly gorgeous.

"thank you," the actress said.

Bora got ready to leave the place before being noticed by the actress and the photographer. While everyone is busy getting ready to go, she slowly sneaked out of the studio. 

Overall the rich woman is fortunate because of her body figure. She is tiny, and this made it easy to sneak in and out.

She ran very fast to the parking lot, hoping no one has recognized her, and hopped inside her car. She looked at the window, breathing heavily, trying to see if Minji came out or not.

Finally, Minji came out of the building hopping in her car. 

"Follow that black car," Bora said to the driver.

\--

Another building, it looks like another TV channel. As much as Bora knows, the actress will have a press then a fan meeting. The rich woman knows that it's an excellent chance to formally meet her pretty target as a fan or whatever Minji will think of.

Bora asked the driver to stay and hopped outside the car. The smallest joined with the crowd. There are chairs for journalists and reporters in the front, then fans' seats will be right behind. Bora found her way to be at the back with the fans. Hopefully, Minji doesn't see her for now.

Everyone settled on their seats, waiting for the queen of the show, Kim Minji, to come in. 

The crowd started screaming, and the flashlights blinded the view. Minji stood up very straight, giving those lenses what they want, a nice shot showing how perfect she is.

After that, she greeted them with her bright smile, waiting for questions about her future projects and for whatever fans needed to know about her.

"Hello, Kim Minji," one of the reporters greeted her before his question, "we know a lot of celebrities showed interest in you since your first movie years ago, but we never heard about your ideal type? Can we hear about your ideal man?"

Minji gave a slight cough because of the last word, but the actress got the impression that she is clearing her throat, nothing too suspicious.

"I used not to answer that because I thought I don't have an ideal type" she looked at the crowd carefully, "but now I think I do. I like the type of person who will do the impossible to get me. You can call me not easy to get, Hahaha." 

That laugh made Bora's blood boil. She felt that Minji did this to annoy her for sure. The businesswoman wasn't sure if Minji knows a thing about Bora, but she felt very exposed by the actress.

"Is there any celebrities you are interested in?" another reporter asked.

"Lately, I was interested in business more," Minji answered, "I looked up a lot about business people and their news. More specifically, I'm interested in the fashion business, do you know Han Dong? I'm very interested in working with her"

"Is that a spoiler that you might join the fashion industry or start your own brand?"

"Not quite sure about that. I see fashion as an interest, not a profession. I might work as a model, but I won’t have my fashion line." the actress smiled, "another question?"

"Do you think being straight and shooting LGBT movies is something affecting your career positively or negatively?"

"First of all," Minji said, "I have never specified my sexuality, so you can't say 'being straight' even if I'm straight. Second, LGBT needs representation, and I'm here to do what they want."

Journals stopped asking questions, and this is how the press interview has ended.

  
  


Everyone got ready for the fan meeting in the next room of the building. Politely they stood up in one line waiting to meet their favorite actress Kim Minji up close, and one of them is Bora.

One by one, the line became shorter and shorter. Bora got closer to Minji, finally to get to talk with her. Her heartbeats became unsteady; Bora hated it, and she’s never going to admit anything even to herself. At least for now.

One left in front of Bora, it was a girl who loved Minji so much, she even cried a lot on her way to meet the actress. That girl took a lot of time to get up, which made Bora get bored of waiting. 

She looked at them, seeing Minji has sparkling eyes while looking at the crying fan, patting on the girl's head to assure her that she loves her too. Bora was confused; who is Minji, and why people would love her to the extent of crying. Now, she realized that by observing her behavior with the fans and how she’s so close to them. That’s because she acted like a best friend or girlfriend to her fans.

Finally, the girl got up, and it's Bora's turn.

"I'm not a fan, but I came here to meet you anyway."

"Only here," Minji raised her head with a different look than the one with her fan, "not sneaking in my photoshoot?"

"What?" Bora started blushing out of embarrassment.

"You heard me," Minji raised her eyebrow.

"What about you, huh?"  _ I will not lose, Kim Minji.  _ "Interested in business? Or are you interested in one of the hottest business topics? Your type? Huh, Kim Minji?"

With every question, Bora was getting closer to Minji's face. They felt their bodies start heating more, heart beating so fast, and the outside muted. They know nothing about the world. It’s only them in their bubble.

They kept the gap too close enough for both women to look at each other's details.

Minji smelled the other woman's scent, which wasn't a cigar but luxurious perfume. She hated the cigar smell and got a headache when she smelled Bora last time. But now, she smells nothing like a cigar, but a more attractive scent. She's really on her way to lose.

"You don't smell like a cigar," Minji whispered.

"I thought you know that I get things done before I finish my cigar," Bora got closer, letting their lips almost brushing, holding Minji’s collar shirt, "and I’m pretty sure my work here is done before my cigar ends." 

Minji was too weak. She had enough and couldn't handle this anymore. She closed her eyes, waiting for Bora to make the next move. The actress didn't care about anything. She wanted those lips now.

She kept smelling the businesswoman's scent. It made her grow dizzier, and she wanted to see what Bora is hiding behind that egotistic cigar woman. The actress closed her eyes, just giving herself up to the other woman. She didn't care about her career; Minji wanted to kiss Bora and feel her lips only.

Bora was observing the other woman's details, looking at how she is giving in. She wanted to get close; Minji’s details up close are undeniably gorgeous. Bora didn't know if she had to kiss her or just look at her for a little longer.

"What’s stopping you? Just kiss me," Minji opened her eyes and whispered with a husky voice.

Bora smiled, getting ready for the kiss.

"Is that Kim Bora?" a reporter screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> you can find me on twitter @clumsysamu


End file.
